The Star of Christmas and Chanukah Doesn't Get a Star
The Star of Christmas and Hanukkah Doesn't Get a Star is a sequel to 'Twas the Night Before Easter. Plot Join Marlee Meade (Petunia Rhubarb), Louis (Larry the Cucumber), Prescott E. Huddlecoat (Archibald Asparagus) and Howard Greenman (Mr. Lunt) on an out-of-this-world adventure! When thieves discover of the Star of Bethlehem, Marlee and the gang have God's instructions, but should they follow them? Find out if it'd be the right choice in this intergalatic Christmas adventure led with action, excitement, adventure, just plain silliness and monsters which suspiciously look like a "wig in a chicken". Characters *Petunia Rhubarb as Marlee Meade *Larry the Cucumber as Louis *Archibald Asparagus as Prescott E. Huddlecoat *Mr. Lunt as Howard Greenman *Gary the Robot Bunny as himself *Bob the Tomato as Pastor Erwin *Madame Blueberry as Pastor Erwin's wife *Cassie Cassava as herself *Junior Asparagus as Joshua *Mr. Nezzer, Jimmy and Jerry, the French Peas, Laura, Miss Achmetha, the Scallions and Pa Grape as themselves *Alvin, Simon and Theodore the Leeks as themselves Trivia * This is the second VeggieTales episode to have three stories. The first was Sumo of the Opera. * "The Jazz Stranger" is a small story based off of the first Hollywood feature film with sound - "The Jazz Singer". * This is also the second VeggieTales episode with the title "The Star of Christmas". The first was the said episode of VeggieTales. This time, the title said "The Star of Christmas and Hanukkah Doesn't Get a Star". See Also *Star of Christmas and Hanukkah Doesn't Get a Star Part 1 *Star of Christmas and Hanukkah Doesn't Get a Star Part 2 *Star of Christmas and Hanukkah Doesn't Get a Star Part 3 *Star of Christmas and Hanukkah Doesn't Get a Star Part 4 *Star of Christmas and Hanukkah Doesn't Get a Star Extended Version DVD Artwork Front Cover Back Cover Opening Previews * Warning screen * Coming Soon to Own on DVD bumper * The Bunny that Saved Easter teaser * Heroes of the Bible - A Selfish King, A Big Fish and a Great Pie War trailer * Now Available to Own on DVD bumper * The Tale of an Empress trailer * Boyz in the Sink: Sing Yourself Silly! trailer * Strawberry, Alvin and the Great Escape trailer * Alex, Terrence and Sheridan's Big Holiday trailer * DVD Menu * Why We Do, What We Do Scene Index # VeggieTales Theme Song # Countertop Intro # The Jazz Stranger # "I am a Cool Rockstar" # The Story of Christopher Colombus # The Star of Christmas and Hanukkah Doesn't Get a Star # A Poultry of the True Star # Preparing to Leave Crisper County # A Monster that Looks Like a Wig in a Chicken?!? # Marlee Learns the Power of Obedience # What We Have Learned about Obeying God # Credits Closing Previews * Huhu Studios, ltd. Logo * Big Idea logo * DVD Credits Bonus Features * Behind the Scenes with Alan Dedicoat * Taylor Swift "God Wants Us to Obey" Lyric Video * "I Am a Cool Rockstar" Singalong * Studio Store * Friends of VeggieTales Category:Episode Category:Specials